Dark Brotherhood Murder
by BunnySpacegirl
Summary: A dark elfs love for her master Lucien Lachance. she vows to make him more than what he was wrongly killed for.


Dark Brotherhood Murder

Ch. 1

I was just a lonely soul who had just killed someone of beggar type. Took what little coin the beggar gotten that day. I felt as if I was watched but ignored the feeling. I woke up to a dark black hooded figure and the person spoke in a deep growly voice. He said that I slept rather soundly for a murder. He gave me a choice to join his cult called the Dark Brotherhood. Little did I know it at the time? I would help seal his fate. Then he told me about the five tenants.

"One: no killing another sister or brother of the Dark Brotherhood.

Two: no stealing from another Brotherhood member.

Three: Never dishonor the Night Mother.

Four: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or any member.

Five: Never disobey or refuse to carry out a contract given by a higher superior.

To do any of these you will get the wrath of Sithis." Then he gave me a map of an abandon house in the city of Cheydinhal. I was to use the house key he'd given me to use after dark. I loved the man to ends of the depths of my soul. So after the fact that Lucien found someone was taking lives of fellow brotherhood members. He had me commit the right of purification. This took place shortly after three months had passed. Something about this Lucien made me want to see more of his skill. Not only skill but of his inner soul. What made him tick so to speak? Then the head mistress of the Sanctuary told me a Dark Brotherhood letter has been sent to me in my name. She gave me the letter and I saw the writing "Emmaline". I was excited and yet nervous of what may be written. I saw the seal of double L's. Then my heart soared with the pride only a friend or lover could understand. I opened the letter to find it was written by the Speaker Lucien himself. It told me that something major has taken shape in the Brotherhood and that I'm to come to him at his "Home" in the fort at Fort Farragut. I knew some of the rumors telling that someone has been killing off Dark Brotherhood members and that it could only be done by someone within the family. For the killings were only known to any Brotherhood member. He told me to tell no one of the journey I was to take to his fort. That there'd be creatures keeping trespassers out of his fort. And that I'd have to fight my way in. _No problem_ I thought. As I went back into the living chambers of the Sanctuary. I got my Dark Brotherhood armor on. Kissed the blade of the first gift that Lucien gave me after one of my contacts. I never kill with it ever since . . . Any way I left the Sanctuary without anyone thinking twice of my leaving. I went on my way to the Fort in which he spoke of. I found it and got out my torch lit it and went inside. Not ten feet from me was an enchanted skeleton with a bow. My quick strides help me miss and kill the creatures. As the traps also set to keep strangers out I missed one and fell into a spiked pit. I got cut but was not badly injured. I found the path out of the pit and killed a few more skeletons before I found a gate. I found a switch and pulled it back. The gate pulled up into the ceiling. I went in and saw Lucien standing about two feet from a bed. Then he told me about the new task I was to perform. An ancient rite called Purification. I listen to what I was to do. I was shocked. Everyone I was close too was to be killed. I didn't need to be explained my task. It was clear before me. I'll do this for Sithis and for Lucien. So I went and one by one. I killed members with sorrowful feelings of guilt but I did my task. Then I returned to him after the week I done the killings of my members. He seemed distressed. But I never pushed him to explain. I loved him and would follow where he led. Then as the weeks of dead drops I was given I did as I was told to the note. Then on one dark night I was given a dead drop to kill a man name Ungolim. He was tough but not tough enough to protect his life. When he fell Lucien appeared furious with me. He demanded why I'd be killing off members of the Black Hand. I was confused. Then he saw the confusion and explained. He then told me he was here to kill me. I didn't doubt that he would have if I hadn't looked confused. But that a weakness in him I never saw before. As though he thought I wouldn't believe him. How could I not I was deeply in love with the Speaker and little did he know how much evil and flame I would even give my life to save him if the time came. He told me that someone is switching the dead drops as to make him the traitor. Then he told me that the Black Hand suspects he is the traitor. Then as he always did he gave me a task. He told me to search for the traitor myself and report back to him what I found. He told me that he wouldn't be at the fort he lives in for the Black Hand would surely find him there. So he told me about the Draconis house named Applewatch and that he'd be safe there. I couldn't help it the fear on his face scared me. I knelt before him begging him to stay with me. For the sake of my love. He stood shocked at my actions.

"Dear sister" he said.

"Don't be this way. I'm so proud of how much you honor me. But I have to go." He continued. I just could help it. I grabbed his robed arm and said

"I love you Lucien. I always have. Please don't push me away anymore." He stared at me and said.

"No Silencer has ever given me such honors before. But I guess I make an acceptation." Then I kissed Lucien's lips gently and then he left me in a chameleon spell. I was gone a day and found proof of someone's dairy writings saying revenge on his dead mother and that Lucien was his main target. I felt something as I always did for my love. Something I haven't felt since the death of my first lover Tarian. I now feared for precious Lucien's life. So now on his horse Shadowmere we rode off to the cottage of Applewatch. As I approached the house the area seemed strangely quiet. My heart was thudding quickly as my fear was growing. Something felt wrong. I go through the front door to find four Black Hand members standing about the room. A woman in black hood and robes came up to me and said

"Dear Sister we caught the traitor and Lucien Lachance is dead. Fear not, for the crisis that has threatened the Dark Brotherhood has finally come to an end. I am Arquen, Speaker for the Black Hand. As you can see, we have dealt with the betrayer, Lucien Lachance! No longer will you serve as his puppet! It seems Lachance wanted revenge against the Dark Brotherhood for some reason, and used you to do his dirty work. But now, we can begin anew! I bestow upon you the title of Speaker. You will take Lucien Lachance's place on the Black Hand! Welcome! " I was dumbfounded. My heart ached with the fact my love and mentor is dead by the hands he served to his dying breathe. I asked how he acted. Arquen then answered.

"When we confronted Lachance he tried to defend himself, tried to declare his innocence! But we would not hear his treacherous lies! As you can see, he was no match for the combined power of the Black Hand, even weakened as we are." He died fighting to protect himself from them. What brave courageous man he was. I held back the tears as I went up to the dangling dead tortured body of my love and mentor. They cut his mouth off his face from the chin to his upper lip. I was so destroyed that they torture his body after they killed him. I was so upset but I hid the feeling from the others. My love for him is eternal. Then she told me that since most of the important members are dead that an ancient ritual was to be invoked. We are to see the Night Mother and have her bestow a new Listener.

"When you are ready met me here at his house so we can met the Night Mother's resting place in the courtyard statue in Bravil." Said Arquen. I went outside and went to me knees and sobbed my heartfelt sorrow. Shadowmere and the blades he gave me are all I have of my Lucien. Someday Arquen will get what's coming to her. I got to my feet dried my eyes and said.

"May you rest with Sithis my love. Your life is more to me. Your death will be revenged." I swore. Then I returned to the house at the proper hour to meet with the Night Mother. We went to Bravil and Arquen and the others surrounded the statue. Arquen said a few words and the stated revealed a trap door to her burial chambers. We went fourth and she summoned the spirit of the Night Mother. When the Night Mother appeared she was angry with us wakening her deathly slumber.

"The traitor is dead, dear Mother. We have come now to ask your blessing. Anoint one of us your Listener, so we can restore the Black Hand!" said Arquen begging.

"Foolish little girl. Lucien Lachance served Sithis til his dying breath. The Black Hand remains tainted by betrayal. Restoration is impossible." Responded the Night Mother. I looked up at our unholy matron and felt warmth and heart from the spirit. Then at that moment she said _Restoration is impossible_. One of the fellow members drew his sword and said.

"Enough! Enough of this! You will all suffer for the pain you have caused me! I will destroy your Night Mother, and the Dark Brotherhood will fall!" said the member which is the Traitor himself. The man's name is Mathieu Bellamont. He killed one member then the other. Then he was fighting the spirit Night Mother. I help put that murdering son of a bitch in to the death pit. I took pride in killing the man who caused all this death to our members and in part of killing my love and mentor. Then it was revealed to me that I was to be Listener after all and that I should go to the Sanctuary in which I lived when I was recruited. It was to be my home now. Said the Night Mother. I would be a listener for a few years after.

Ch. 2

After meeting with the Night Mother I rode to Fort Farragut to gather information on if he had any family alive to send his body too. Nothing. I found nothing on family. The man was a lonely soul who which everyone loved, hated and now even believed to be a traitor. But I'm the only soul who seems to deeply care what happened to him. So in my eyes I was family to him. For he seem to trust me with important tasks. He must have loved me for why would he fight to stay alive. A true killer would fight for his life but in Lucien's case. He wanted to protect me I know it to be so. I was special to him. I feel it so much. I found an iron necklace in a chest next to his bed. I put it on and prayed. I prayed til tears fell from my eyes. The pain of his death cut like a knife though flesh. I still can hear his last words replaying in my mind like he's standing behind me. I cried. I just couldn't go on without my mentor. It like when my father passed. How it hurt and damaged the family for years. Lucien was my second love. He was my strongest love I ever known. I sat on his bed and noticed the smell of Nightshade. He never told me how much he like the smell. I made a trip to the Applewatch house and found his corpse still hanging from the ceiling. I cut him down found his shredded black robe and re-clothed his damaged bleeding body. I buried him outside of the Fort in which he lived. I stuck the Blade of Woe in the head of the plot to mark his grave. Then I wept once more.

I cried harder than when my first love was killed by a group of flesh eating Orcs. I killed many of them but one of them must have been an Imperial guard for I was sent to the Imperial prison to await my death. For he wasn't just any Orc Imperial Guard. He was a close friend to the Emperor's son. When I rescued by the Emperor I was shocked to see that he said his son's are dead all three of them. He saved me and gave my life back to me. If this hadn't been done I wouldn't have met my second love Lucien Lachance.

Three years have passed. No child to my flesh. I vowed to never let my heart get near a man again for I believed I was cursed to have them die. I started another dark cult called Lucien Black hand. The same rules apply as the Dark Brotherhood. But we do not worship Sithis. Our unholy matron is Lucien himself. I spoke to a special someone with the skill to call fourth Lucien's spirit. I spoke with him in tears and he told me all is forgiven. He was proud I'd made a guild in his name. I'd visit his spirit once every two years. Now I'm an old woman barren of my body for my body is no longer bleeding to have children. In which of my Executioners would take my place as the head Mistress of my guild. Who would honor my memory of Strong hearted Lucien Lachance? There was Metio gor-shean. He was the best fighter for an Orc. But then there's Maria Gothos. A High Elf. She's the sweetest in the heart and just as deadly when it came to getting a kill done. Then there's Rhathar Meath. An Imperial with the same tastes that Lucien possessed. I loved him from the moment he came asking to honor his murdering in the streets. I gave him the same type of dagger Lucien gave me when I join the Dark Brotherhood. It was like he was the son of Lucien. Sometimes I feel he's the one to follow in my place. For I make him prepared to take my place. Now I know he's the next to take over after I leave this earth and go to Sithis and kneel beside my love for eternity. Tonight in the Sanctuary in the south of Chorrol where my members reside and live. I go to my private chambers and write my final wishes.

_Dear Executioner,_

_You are hereby given the rank Master of our Family. You are now the one to lead the Lucien Black Hand. They will listen and honor you as they did me when I lived._

_My burial is to be as follows. My body is to be anointed by the magic's of the elders of the Lucien Black Hand. That is the proper sending of my spirit and soul to Lucien's side. And my body is to be buried beside Lucien's grave. This map will show where that gravesite is._

_You're Mistress _

_Emmaline._

I folded up the letter and kept it in my person so then I made one more trip in my old age to Fort Farragut to kneel before the grave of Lucien. Warmth of comfort came from my prayers. As if I knew my life would end soon. But by what means I do not know. Then as if by magic Lucien stood before me and with an out stretched hand he said

"Come, your suffering is now over." Then I fell to the ground in dark black darkness. Then light came and I looked up and Lucien was embracing my tired elderly body. He was the same age he was when he died. When I looked back I saw my body lying on the ground. I was shocked.

"That my dear Sister is your earthly body. Your spirit is now with Sithis and I." he said. I was dead.

I watched for weeks and saw a Lucien courier seen my dead body and checked it for murder.

"Poor Mistress, she died of a sad heart." He said and gently picked up my body. Got on his horse and rode back to the Sanctuary. They searched my corpse and found the note I wrote just the night before. Metio gor-shean found the note and he said

"Hey I found a note. The name on the outside says. "_Rhathar"_ Rhathar went up to Metio gro-shean. He grabbed the note and opened it and read to himself.

"What's it say?" asked Maria Gothos. Rhathar's lips quavered in emotion pride.

"I'm the new Master of Lucien Black Hand." He said shocked. Everyone knelt before Rhathar's feet.

"We honor you Master." All members chanted. Then it took the members a week to find a man who wouldn't turn the guild in to the guards. Then they gotten my body anointed. Then they all made a pilgrimage up to Fort Farragut. My Orc fighter dug the hole and they said a few words before placing my body in to the grave. I was then pleased to be with my mentor again. As the years went on the Dark Brotherhood and The Lucien Black Hand had it warring times against each other. Rhathar married a new recruit and they had a son together they named him Lucien after the matron. They raised him in the ways of Lucien himself. I was very proud of Rhathar and his little boy. The boy grew up a fine assassin.

The End

~ 10 ~


End file.
